


Conversation

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything you do has to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

“I miss you.“

She smiled, as much about hearing his voice as about the sentiment.

“I miss you, too.”

“It’s been too long.”

They hadn’t seen each other in nearly two weeks. At one point, they even had been on different continents. He liked to call it ‘business as usual’, and she knew he had a point.

While she had gotten used to the fact they were apart more often than they were together, even needed her space, she was always happy when they were at the same place at the same time.

“Way too long,” she replied.

“What are you wearing?”

The question, totally out of the blue, made her smile.

“What is this supposed to mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“It sounds as if you’re trying to have phone sex with me.”

“I always said you’re a smart woman. Furthermore, I love your voice.”

“You do?” she asked, her voice dropping to a deeper level.

“I do. And now, tell me what you’re wearing.”

She laughed out, couldn’t help herself. He was nothing if not determined.

“Nothing.”

“I wish I could see. You know, I love this look on you.”

“There seems to be a lot of things you love about me.”

“I do. Do you want to hear them all?”

“Do you want to make me blush?”

“It’s a good look on you, too.”

“Uh huh. So let’s turn the tables, what are you wearing?”

It was his turn to chuckle.

“Too much. But I’m working on it as we speak.”

The thought of him undressing himself right then and there made her close her eyes while she suppressed a moan. Not being close to him, feeling his naked skin against hers, it was one of the hardest parts of being away. It wasn’t even about sex, as much as she enjoyed it, but about the intimacy of being close to him. Never mind, she was a mature woman who knew how to take care of herself, but she very much preferred being intimate with him.

“I’d love to see you right now,” she admitted.

“And I’d love to see you.”

“So what are we going to do now?”

“How about I come upstairs and join you in the bath tub.”

“And end this silly, unnecessary telephone conversation?”

Leave it to him to call her while they were actually in the same house for once.

“Don’t you enjoy talking to me?”

She could all but see the boyish grin on his face.

“I love it, but I enjoy being with you even more. Although if you’re not interested...”

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Good. And don’t forget the wine.”

She ended the call, put the phone to the side, a smile on her face. Sometimes, life was close to perfect. Tonight was such a time.

End


End file.
